warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
t!Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9 In Umbras Pack... Venus made her way to the twin's graves and then made the line go back to camp. She came back to the Tiber. "Well, it's supposed to be the path of the twins...." she trailed off. "But it's really jumbled together." Venus followed the line to the spots she had marked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "O.K then, but you should really be calling them "dad" and "uncle." Only grown up wolves call them the twins," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus laid her ears back. "I can call them whatever I want to." Venus growled. She padded away angrily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius rolled his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus saw a young, white wolf flailing in the Tiber. "Get me outta here, will ya?" she asked Venus. Venus pulled the she-wolf out of the river. "Thanks." she grumbled, shaking ehr wet pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius was confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" Venus asked. The she-wolf narrowed her eyes. "None of your concern.... but call me Mnemosyne." the she-wolf told her. "Where are you from?" asked Venus. "Again, none of your concern." Mnemosyne growled. "But let's just say.... Betulis Pack." Venus bared her teeth. "Intruder!" Mnemosyne rolled her eyes and towered over Venus,causing her to shut up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Rylo scented a she-wolf coming in the den. "Lupa?" Rylo murmured.Tigerfoot 17:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Lupa nodded. "Good! Now, try and find me." Lupa moved to a corner in the nursery. --- Venus laid her ears back as Mnemosyne towered over her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova had never ran so fast in her life and death. She raced behind Remus never lagging behind but never quite catching up. It was like her legs weren't going to let her near him. She had to reach him, she had to tell him how much she loved him, how much she would always love him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus knew Nova was following him, but he didn't care. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne felt the presence of Stella Pack wolves in living pack territory.... "Oh no, no no no no no no....." Mnemosyne raced towards the scent of starlight, leaving a very confused Venus. Venus followed the she-wolf. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova caught up to him and jumped in front of him. "You have to know this, I love you more than anything else in the world. I didn't mean to hurt you like that I was mad and I didn't mean to injure you so badly. Please forgive me, I can't live or die without you Remus," she said, tears coming to her eyes. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs